No te olvides de mí
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando aquella persona, con la cual debiste mantener oculta tu relación, cambia de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué hacer cuando esa persona no recuerda nada de su antigua vida? ¿Qué hacer cuando hasta cambio en lo físico?... sólo rogar una cosa, que no se olvide de ti.


"**No te olvides de mí"**

* * *

¿Qué hacer cuando aquella persona, con la cual debiste mantener oculta tu relación, cambia de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué hacer cuando esa persona no recuerda nada de su antigua vida? ¿Qué hacer cuando hasta cambio en lo físico?... sólo rogar una cosa, que no se olvide de ti.

_Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son de Hima-papa~_

* * *

**I**

**Prólogo.**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_632 palabras según Word_

Todos los periódicos del mundo lo anunciaban, al igual que en muchas televisoras se repetían aquellas imágenes que tanto habían impactado al mundo en tan solo una noche, pues había sido uno de los sucesos más importantes dentro de la segunda mitad de aquel siglo.

Las dos Alemania, la Alemania Federal y la Alemania Democrática, habían vuelto a ser una sola, un solo y gran país, después de haber estado separadas por más de cuarenta años su reunificación había sido posible después de mucho esfuerzo.

La mayoría del mundo vería aquello como algo bueno, como un hecho que pondría fin a la guerra fría, aquella guerra que los había tenido atemorizados, pero esta no era la situación de este hombre, de ojos azulados, los cuales estaban llenos de dolor y preocupación, que su estoico rostro no permitía expresar.

Una de sus pálidas manos acarició con suavidad, casi como si acariciara el cristal más frágil del mundo, aquella cabeza de blancos cabellos, que pertenecía a un hombre, que reposaba inconsciente en aquella mullida cama. Pero aquel acto, lejos de relajarlo, más lo alteraba y preocupaba, pues aquel cuerpo estaba ardiendo en una fiebre que no había descendido con nada durante los últimos días.

La mente del hombre rubio iba a mil kilómetros por hora, exigiendo mil y una explicaciones, pues no podía ocurrir que era lo que ocurría con el hombre albino, que se revolvía, al parecer, entre pesadillas y delirios, debido a la alta temperatura que tenía. Pero por más que pensaba, ninguna explicación lógica llegaba a su mente, es decir, ¡había estado perfectamente las últimas semanas! ¡¿qué había ocurrido?!.

No podía comprender lo que pasaba con su hermano, pues el albino no era débil. Había estado los últimos años bajo el clima atroz de Rusia y bajo el mandato de aquel hombre, ¡no debías estar tan enfermo sólo de la nada!

Había consultado y mandado a llamar a los mejores médicos de los que disponía Alemania, sin atreverse aún a consultar a médicos extranjeros, pero ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurría con su hermano.

Algunos le había dado una respuesta que le parecía un poco lógica, dentro de aquel caos, ellos eran países… tal vez su hermano había enfermado por los rápidos cambios que estaban ocurriendo en el país.

Forzaba su mente en creer en aquellas palabras, en aquellas explicaciones, pero no sabía que pensar ya.

— Ve… Lud, deberías ir a descansar, ve~ — Se escuchó en aquella habitación, una suave voz de un pequeño chico, que era de origen italiano siendo su cabello de un castaño rojizo. Su voz había sonado con tanta preocupación, que trajo a la realidad al hombre rubio.

— No puedo, Feliciano… no puedo dejar a mi _bruder_, él siempre me acompaño cuando yo enfermaba de pequeño… no puedo dejarlo… — Susurró con suavidad el hombre alemán, que no se había despegado del albino desde que este había enfermado de la nada.

— Pero Ludwig necesitas comer, sino Gilbert se sentirá mal sabiendo que descuidaste tu salud por su causa, ve~… ¡dirá que no es impresionante hacer aquello! — El hombre de ojos azules no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar sorprendido al pequeño italiano, pues su comentario había sido demasiado acertado.

— Ja… — Suspiró aceptando finalmente. Lentamente se levantó de la silla, la que permanecía a un lado de la cama en que estaba recostado el albino, de la cual el rubio se había movido en contadas ocasiones durante esos días.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación, sin notar como en una vieja fotografía, la cual estaba en un fino cuadro apoyado en una de las estanterías, donde se podía apreciar al rubio alemán junto al albino a su lado, el cual ahora estaba ardiendo en fiebre en aquel lecho, lentamente comenzaba a cambiar, dejando solamente al rubio en ella…

**TBC.**


End file.
